


But You'd Look Good in a Cape

by misbegotten



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:26:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25768891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misbegotten/pseuds/misbegotten
Summary: In which Geno is not Sid's sidekick.
Relationships: Sidney Crosby/Evgeni Malkin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	But You'd Look Good in a Cape

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dine/gifts).



> Baby's first Hockey RPF.

Zhenya is sprawled across the couch, staring intently at his phone screen when Sid comes out of the exercise room to grab some Gatorade.

"What's going on?" Sid asks. "You reading romance novels on your phone again?"

"Don't need romance novel for important words anymore," Zhenya says. Which is just as well, because Zhenya trying to prod Sid into deciphering "turgid member" had devolved into a hands-on demonstration. Sid doesn't object to that by any means, but he's sticky and gross from doing crunches. "Reading hockey article," Zhenya continues. "Says I'm Batman. To your Robin."

"Hmm?" Sid asks, thinking of a hot shower. Maybe Zhenya will join him. "You're Robin," he says absently. "I'm Batman."

Zhenya looks up quickly from his phone. "Aha!" he says, with a particularly Russian intensity. "You think also! Article say I am happy being number two!"

"What? No!" Sid stammers. " **I** don't think of you as Robin. I don't think of myself as Batman."

"But you are thinking I am sidekick," Zhenya continues fiercely. "That I not ready to put on Batsuit."

Sid puts down his Gatorade and crosses to Zhenya, kneeling down beside the couch. "Don't be ridiculous, G. You'd look great in a Batsuit." He leans forward and brushes his lips against Zhenya's. "Especially that one that's all... you know. Nipples."

Zhenya presses his lips together for a moment, checking Sid's kiss. Then he dissolves into laughter. "You reading romance novels now?"

"Nipples are always peaked in romance novels," Sid says seriously. "It's a thing."

Zhenya tosses his phone on the floor and leans forward, drawing Sid into a particularly octopus-like embrace. "I peek-ed at your nipples," he laughs. "Peek at other things too."

"No," Sid objects. "Peaked not-- you know what? Never mind. I like where you're going with this." He twists a little, tangling his legs with Zhenya's and running a hand down the broad chest on offer. "Want to take a shower with me?"

Zhenya buries his nose in Sid's neck, then licks. "Mmm," he says. "Not salty enough yet. I mess you up a little before shower."

Sid rolls out of Zhenya's grasp and finds his feet. "I'll race you," he suggests.

Zhenya grabs for Sid but misses and lands on the floor, laughing. As Sid heads towards the bedroom, he hears Zhenya call behind him. "I be Batman, anyway! I older! And taller!"

Well, Zhenya's got Sid there.


End file.
